Stargazing
by ZaynabHassan
Summary: Pezberry Extreme AU: Santana had a habit of falling in love with her best friends. Was it so much to ask that for once, this one loved her back? Contains G!P Rachel
1. Meet Your New Roommate

**Warning: This series will contain G!P Rachel (Rachel has a dick) so if you don't like or enjoy this particular kink please don't read! Any rude, disrespectful, vulgar, blah blah etc. comments will be deleted. And a future warning, this will contain mature content (sex) in later chapters as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

BANG!

"Holy Barbra!" Rachel said rubbing her throbbing head.

The box of her precious Broadway and Marvel Comic memorabilia scattered all over the hardwood floor. The brunette adjusted her glasses that had slipped down her prominent nose and stood up slowly. The tiny singer adjusted her coal black suspenders which had unclipped from her snow white jeggings. Rachel huffed after she brushed the wrinkles from her bright acid green sleeveless dress shirt, the woman double checked her green, black and purple Hulk converse for damage. Thank Marvel that those weren't scuffed of she would have had a fit.

"What the hell was that?" A loud voice called from deeper in the apartment. Rachel flinched at the harshness of the tone. She really hoped that wasn't her roommate for the rest of sophomore year.

"Err sorry I tripped up the stairs on the way in. I'm usually very poised and graceful but the stairs are very steep and the box was extraordinarily heavy." The brunette called out embarrassedly. She suddenly remembered her very valuable Broadway memorabilia that her fathers had given to her at the tender age of five was still splayed out across the floorboards.

But to be honest, the one-thousand dollar DJ Mixer, her various mint condition Marvel Comics, and the high tech mixing software on her laptop mean so much more to her. _(Not that she would ever tell her dads.)_

One of the few things her dad Leroy taught Rachel the importance of first impressions. This woman probably thought she was a clumsy fool who had no sense of respect for her roommates. With that thought in her mind Rachel threw herself onto the floor snatching all up all the books, movies, tickets, and comics she could reach. If she would have looked up Rachel probably would have been mortified.

Leaning against the doorframe was her new roommate Santana Lopez.

The caramel skinned Latina smiled, highly amused at the sight in front of her. All she could see was a flurry of chestnut curls whip around, as small hands desperately grabbed at the scattered items on the floor. Santana silently noted and approved of the girl's Incredible Hulk based outfit not to mention the tight little body she could easily tell was underneath.

"Need help dork?" What? It wasn't like she was going to give the girl compliments or her approval before she got a feel for her. Rachel shot off the floor with a speed that rivaled the Flash.

"N-no. I got them. Thanks for asking. . . " The brunette stuttered out before trailing off as she looked at the woman in front of her.

Beautiful tan skin belonged to the obviously Hispanic woman. Her hair was a thick shiny black that fell straight down her shoulders to her mid/lower back. Enchanting dark eyes looked back at her with a mischievous glint. Rachel's gaze shifted lower to see a slender toned body on display. Boy shorts and a sweater that was hanging off the woman's shoulder exposing more baby soft skin and defined collar bones.

Wait boy shorts?

Backtracking the singers gaze greedily drank in toned shapely legs, oh god. Rachel could feel her dick twitch and swell appreciatively within her Incredible Hulk boxers.

"If you're done checking me out now, you could tell me who you are." Santana said smirking. She felt herself heat up under the unabashed gawking of the little clumsy brunette, the little nerd was totally adorable and sexy so she couldn't really find it in herself to be mad.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get caught. Err I mean I don't do that all the time or at all really. I just. . . " Rachel babbled her cheeks heating up in embarrassment and guilt.

"Okay Tiny, do you see those awesome shoes you have on?" Santana interrupted lightly her smile still in place. She found this girl and all her dorky qualities absolutely endearing. The petite brunette nodded firmly in understanding.

"Alright so the Hulk can't really talk, he uses just the words he has to right? I'm going to need you to do that okay?" The woman said brushing a stray black hair from her eyes. Rachel nodded her small Adam's apple bobbing up and down lightly.

"You sooo pretty." Rachel blurted out her eyes rapidly widening as the words left her mouth. The Latina laughed loudly the sound echoing off the walls of their shared apartment. It was such a stunning sight Rachel could help the small laugh that escaped her lips as they quirked up.

"That was perfect! We're going to get along just fine. I'm Santana Lopez your new roommate." Santana introduced herself holding a hand out. Rachel smiled cheekily and took her new roommates hand gingerly.

"Rachel Berry, pleasure to meet you Santana. I'm usually less clumsy." Rachel said noticing how their hands fit perfectly together. Lightly tanned honey skin contrasted beautifully to darker tan caramel skin. She was unaware that the owner of the the hand currently clasped within her own was having the exact same thoughts.

"You too babe. Come on let's haul the rest of your shit up the stairs." Santana said winking. The term of endearment rolling naturally of her tongue. Both women smiled a little to themselves at the sound of the word that came from the taller woman's mouth.

**... ... ...**

After getting Rachel's boxes and putting them to her room which was only separated from Santana's with a curtain. The little brunette meticulously unpacked her clothes and other belongings by order of necessity while Santana just grabbed whatever was in front of her. All the while the two strangers talked to each other.

The Latina told Rachel that she was going to NYADA, majoring in acting and had been pretty damn successful. Landing a handful of commercials that helped get her name out there for when she was done with school and wanted a more serious role.

The brunette was going to NYU for genetics, a quiet passion of her's since she was old enough to understand what they were. But Rachel had been in singing, dancing, and acting lessons since she was three. She had been in the leads or supporting roles in broadway musicals as a child that had won _Emmys_! Plural, as in more than fucking one!

What in the actual fuck? How did this girl have time for anything?_ (__And why did hearing about all her accomplishments make Santana a little horny?)_ Or maybe it was the was way Rachel's already teasingly unbuttoned dress shirt had opened a little more to reveal a black lacy bra supporting the tastiest looking boobs she had ever seen.

Santana learned that Rachel was from, well basically all over, but she spent middle school in Columbus, Ohio then went off to LA for high-school. That wasn't counting all the summers she spent visiting New York City, Hawaii, France, Vegas, Spain, Jamaica, Canada, Cancun, Florida, and the Bahamas. Like seriously why the fuck didn't they have the same parents? This girl was already a world renowned traveller and musical prodigy by the age of sixteen. Santana wasn't by any means poor but her family only went to Puerto Rico to visit family every summer.

Rachel reluctantly admitted her dads were the reason for her school hopping. They also never accompanied her on the trips she went to, her maid _(her Mami)_ who raised her, was the only one who went with her. Santana noticed how Rachel's shoulders dropped and her voice wavered at the mention of her fathers, she made a note of it and quickly changed the subject.

Rachel had finished unpacking and had everything folded and organized so throughly it was borderline OCD. The brunette noticed Santana struggling to unpack as darkness fell and went over to help.

Santana was surprised that she was getting along so well with her roommate. She never took to people too well and if she did, it certainly took a while. But there she was, laughing with Rachel and talking about her life like they had know each other since birth. The Latina stopped suddenly remembering something she probably should have told Rachel.

"Hey geek, I probably should have told you before you unpacked but I'm a lesbian. So are you like cools with that? If not were going to have a huge problem and imma have to go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana said a perfectly arched brow raised challengingly. Rachel laughed softly looking up at the Latina though thick lashes making the actress swoon. Really, she seriously fucking swooned. what the hell was this, a 1960s romance book?

"Did you miss the part about my dads? As in two of them? As in they're two men who are married and paid a surrogate to have a daughter?" The brunette asked her eyes sparkling with mirth. The raven haired woman smiled after trying to be mad at the little twerp for being sarcastic with her. How could she? The woman was just so damn beautiful without even knowing.

"I forgot you're just oozing gay Berry, broadway and music. What are you gay too?" Santana asked playfully swatting at Rachel's legs with a shirt she refused to fold herself.

"Yeah." The woman said quietly her eyes downcast. Her voice suddenly shy. It made Santana smile adoringly at her suddenly bashful friend. Gah, she was going soft.

"Hey Rach it's cool. Seriously I'm gay too I'm not going to judge you or anything. If anything it totally gives me the green light to get my macks on with you." The actress said the last part playfully_ (seriously)._ Like how fuckin lucky was she? She'd gotten a totally hot lesbian roommate that happened to be pretty damn cool.

"Thanks San." Rachel replied quietly giving the Latina a soft grateful smile.

The serious talk over, they went back to unpacking. Rachel organized all of Santana's clothes, shampoos, conditioners, well basically everything. The brunette grinned triumphantly as she finished appropriately incorporating both their belonging, filling the kitchen drawers and cabinets with utensils.

A deafening thud followed by a very human grunt came from the living room causing the two girls' heads to snap up in immediate attention. Rachel grabbed two of the kitchen knifes she had just unpacked and slipped one to Santana.

"Stay behind me." The small brunette commanded sternly as she stealthily made her way to the living room. The actress followed feeling clumsy and stiff compared to Rachel's ninja like fluidity. Santana felt a small hand on her chest just as they reached the edge of the wall.

"Wait here." Rachel said and then she was gone. Dark eyes blinked in awe of her new friend, seriously how many people would themselves in harms way for someone they only met that afternoon? Santana heard Rachel gasp and the sounds of scuffling. She sprung out ready to attack only to be met with the funniest thing she'd ever seen, next to meeting the little nerd earlier today.

Strewn across the living room were the empty boxes that once held Rachel and her belongings. In the middle of the mess was a freakishly tall guy sprawled out of the floor his long tree like limbs everywhere. Rachel was in front of him battering her tiny fists against his chest and shoulders. Santana wasn't a wuss by any means but that shit looked like it hurt, she guessed Tiny had a temper.

"Finn Hudson, you big oaf! You almost gave me a heart attack! I should kick your ass!" The brunette fumed her anger rising with every hit.

"Hey Jewbro, chill. You know Fumbelina can't control all of his tree trunks at once." A man said leaning lazily against the doorframe of their apartment. He had lightly tan skin, similar to Rachel's but lighter. His impressive arm muscles bulged from under his white short sleeve shirt. She was startled by his haircut, it was a cross between a mohawk and a fauxhawk.

"Hey!" The skyscraper on her floor apparently named Finn whined out in protest. Rachel's fists slowed and she stepped away with one last smack to the back of the boy's head.

"Your right Noah." The brunette geneticist sighed and slumped back against the wall, her fire gone.

"Sorry Rach but you know how I am with stairs. . . and new places." Finn said apologetically as he rubbed his sore throbbing skin that would surely bruise.

"Unfortunately I do. Why are you guys here?" Rachel asked confused.

"You told us to come around now so if your roommate was shitty you'd have a reason to bail." The burly man said his eyes scanning the room and settling on Santana. "Damn Rach! You have no reason to ever leave." He strolled over to the Latina smirking was she would assume was seductively. Sure he was hot but she was a total lesbian.

"Hey babe the name is Puck. You can call me Puckasarus, Sex Shark, Pleasure Coaster or, my personal favorite, the best damn decision of your life." Puck said oozing confidence making Santana smirk.

"Tell that to Quinn." Finn piped up making Rachel grin and pat his head.

"That was good Finny." The brunette said softly making Finn look at her in a way that made Santana want to castrate him. She shook her head and brought herself back.

"You couldn't handle me babe. After a minute of me riding your pleasure coaster, you'd be crying and begging me to get off like a little bitch. And if you come to me with anything like that again, the Puckasarus will become extinct. " The Latina said her eyes flashing dangerously. Puck raised his hands in defeat.

"Shit girl I can take a hint. Can't blame a dude for tryin." The man mumbled something and retreated safety over to Rachel and Finn who were laughing into their hand.

"What's so funny My Jewish American Princess. I know you aren't laughing at me." Puck said tauntingly.

"Shot downnnn!" Rachel and Finn exclaimed their hands on either sides of their mouth acting as an amplifier when they shouted into Puck's face. The tall boy pretended to shot a gun at Rachel who recoiled as if she'd been shot multiple times and fell dramatically to the floor. Santana laughed at the the two who were practically dying on the floor with laughter.

"Whatever. It's not like either of you guys could do better." The mohawked man said back defiantly.

"Actually," Rachel said sitting up triumphantly. She fixed her glasses that were slipping down the slope of her prominent nose. "I have more of a chance than both of you, Santana's a lesbian."

Two heads snapped to Santana lowering in disappointment when she shrugged. Rachel just smiled at her like she greatest fucking thing in the world. Which she totally was.

"Yeah but what about Finn? He hasn't dated anyone since Sugar and we all know how long ago that was." Puck said not so slyly taking a jab at Finn.

"You guys suck." Finn whined causing his two best friends laughed louder. "Come on, you can't do that. Let he who has the most game start making fun first. It's in the bible or something."

Santana opened her mouth and closed it again not believing the sentence that came out of lumber boy's mouth. All three of them burst out laughing while Finn pouted still on the floor.

"Oh dude, I have no idea how you passed high school." Puck said holding his stomach and wiping invisible tears from his eyes. Santana was honestly baffled that someone could be so fuckin clueless.

"Tutoring, lots and lots of tutoring." Rachel answered her stomach still tingling from laughter. The super tall boy got off the floor moving all the empty boxes back where they were before he ruined them.

"Oh my! Where are my manners!" The brunette squeaked out. "Santana these are my best friends Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson." The two men waved.

"Santana Lopez." Was all she offered. Hey just because Rachel was an exception to her heart doesn't mean these two tools were.

"I almost forgot, I brought the stuff over for your cookies Rach." The muscular man said getting the bag of ingredients off the floor where Finn had dropped them. The geneticist beamed happily and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"I'll go make them right now! Thanks Noah!" Rachel said kissing his stubbly cheek and skipping out of the room. Santana smiled at her retreating form and looking over at Puck who was watching her suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"What?" The actress asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Finn bring in the flatscreen. And you better do it slowly and bring it in, in one piece this time Trippy McGee." The shorter man commanded to Finn who grumbled something about it only happening one time and went out the door.

"Okay serious talk time." Puck said turning back to her. The dark haired man stared his eyes hardened losing the playful glint from earlier. "I know Rachel's awesome and like the best person ever but I need you to know that girls got a secret. And baby girl's gotten a lot of heat from her parents for it." Puck spoke, his voice heavy with sternness.

"So before you try anything, get to know her as a person and see if that changes your opinion. You probably find out anyway, my little jew will probably tell you about her secret anyway because she's just that kind person. But if I hear you react badly or treat her any differently, well let's just say finding a new roommate will be the least of your problems."

Santana could confidently say she had no idea what the hell Puck was talking about but she wasn't scared of this guy, like at all. Shit she grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. So Santana Lopez was most definitely not getting a panicky boob sweat that only happened in serious situations. The Latina nodded slowly before asking,

"What's her secret?"

Puck smirked dangerously before replying, "Let's just say Berry won't have to pay a shitload of money for a doctor to knock up her wife."

What the fuck kind of hint was that? Santana looked at him still not at all understanding what the hell he meant. Her mind was not cooperating at all and just drawing blanks.

"Come on we need to set up the TV. Considering Hudson didn't break it." The man said running a hand through his mowhawk and giving her a look that she assumed was some sort of a peace offering. The actress nodded and got to work forgetting all about the vague hint Puck has given her.

* * *

"Cookies are done." Rachel yelled from the kitchen. Three pairs of feet scurried to the kitchen and plopped down in front of the island counters. The petite brunette grabbed three plates and loaded them up with five cookies each.

"Milk Rach?" Finn pouted as he crammed a delicious vegan triple chocolate cookies in his mouth.

Rachel's mouth quirked up in a affectionate half smile and she dutifully filled up three glasses of 2% milk and one of soy milk. Puck had already finished three and was making grabby hands at the glass. The brunette grinned toothily and slid the glasses across the grey marble countertop. Rachel pouted when she noticed Santana looking at the cookies hesitantly.

"Come on. Just try one if you hate it then you never have to try anything else I make ever again." The tiny woman encouraged softly. Santana looked up her eyes dark and swirling.

"Okay." She agreed reaching for a cookie and held it to her mouth. Taking a deep breath the raven haired woman took a bite completely unprepared for the scrumptious onslaught that took over her taste buds. Santana moaned lowly her body shivering with delight.

Rachel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It was probably because of all the blood rushing from one head to the other.

"Rach these are sooo good!" The Latina moaned out again her taste buds exploding never ending orgasms. Rachel could feel her skinny jeans tightening around her stiffening cock causing her to shift her hips subtly in search of relief.

"Really?" The brunette asked trying to maintain a normal conversation.

"Yes! I swear I could fuck you so hard for making these! Mmmmmm!" The actress moaned out seriously. Her naturally husky voice went even lower sending shivers up and down Rachel's spine.

The declaration finally registered in her brain and the college student had to grip on the counter top for dear life because her knees buckled from underneath her. Rachel Junior was about to break through her zipper just to make sure it heard what Santana said correctly.

Puck was smirking at his Jewbro when he saw what happened but changed to sympathy when he saw how much pain she was in. Finn hobbled off quietly muttering mailman leaving Rachel, her knuckles now white from clutching the table so fiercely.

"Mhm. Those were soooooo good. This is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship babe." Santana finally said rubbing her stomach before she hopped up to get more cookies. Rachel could do nothing more than smile tightly back at the Latina in agreement.

It certainly would be.

Once she figured out how to sedate her dick.

**Authors Note: Okay so I really debated putting this up. Like I'm completely terrified that I'll get a bunch of horrible reviews due to the g!p, seriously I've seen some of the stuff people have written on other people's stories. But I thought what the hell, so here you go. Thanks to everyone who read this. Please review, follow, and favorite if you liked it. The next chapter will be up in a week or two!**


	2. Saved in Her Phone Under Big Booty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters**

"Rach come on!" Santana yelled into the bathroom door at her roommate. She checked her time on her phone grumpily, they needed to leave now or else they would be late.

"Coming!" Rachel yelled fastening her bra in the back.

"You bet you are. My voice has that effect on people, couldn't wait to rub one out huh?" The Latina asked smirking. The door gave way and Santana almost fell on her face.

"You have no tact." The brunette muttered her black and white Jordan's tank top halfway on.

"I don't have to, I'm hot. And you totally know it, seriously look at my outfit." Santana said cockily. Anddddd she may have worn her gold cami because she knew Rachel loved gold.

Rachel did stop to look at her outfit. The raven haired woman was wearing gold strappy sandals with her toes painted white with gold glitter. Her eyes traveling upward, Rachel practically salivated at the tan legs she adored on display in white ripped jean shorts. To top it off the Latina had on a gold spaghetti cami that hung a little loose on her body teasingly showing off the woman's ample cleavage.

"Okay as much as I love you eye-fucking me we have to go, Brittany is going to chew me out if we're late." Santana said smiling at her friend.

Rachel blushed and cursed herself once again for ogling her roommate. Seriously, the number had to be in the trillions. The actress pouted after noticing a distinct lack of black frames resting on Rachel's nose.

"Where are your glasses?" Rachel looked up at the question she clearly was hoping wouldn't be asked.

"Umm in my room, I'm wearing my contacts." The women replied uneasily.

Santana frowned unimpressed with the lack of explanation given. "Why aren't they on you're face? I know for a fact that you like them more than your contacts, you always rub your eyes when you wear your contacts because they irritate your eyes after a few hours, so spill Tiny."

The geneticist bit her lip weighing the pros and cons of lying. "You better tell the truth afores I ends you." The Latina cut in her HBIC voice coming out full force.

"I don't want your friend to think I'm too nerdy." Rachel mumbled out sheepishly nudging the wooden floor boards with her shoes. Santana smiled and patted the tousled silky curls on her friend's head.

"Aw Rae you don't have anything so worry about." The actress started making Rachel smile happily before she smirked. "Glasses aren't going to make Brittany think you're nerdy, your personality will."

"Jerk. . . were gunna be late Santana." The brunette said pouting as she fastened her solid red watch onto her wrist. She slid her iPhone into her pocket and rushed out the door.

"Dork!" The actress yelled from inside the apartment. The woman in question stomped back into the apartment her brand new red, black, white, and grey Jordan's squeaking slightly.

"Seriously Santana first you wanna go then you want to stay in the house. You really need to make up your mind, indecisiveness isn't a desirable trait to posses." Rachel ranted stomping back into the apartment and right in front of Santana.

"You forgot your snapback, keys and unless you wanna give everyone a free show, pull your shirt down Flash." The Latina said snickering. The tiny brunette squeaked and turned red with embarrassment as she yanked her tank top down.

It was rare for Santana to see Rachel in any state of undress. The Jewish girl had no problem with being shirtless but when it came to the lower half it was an entirely different story. Rachel never walked around in just shorts, it was always jeans. She would only change in the bathroom right before bed then would sprint like the hounds of hell were at her feet, draw the curtain that divided their room, and shout a goodnight.

"Aw it's okay Tiny. You've got a set to be proud of. Seriously can I wash my laundry on those abs?" The woman said her nails scraping lightly against the ridges of Rachel's defined abdominals. Santana grinned when she felt them twitch and tense under her touch.

Rachel couldn't stop the white hot arousal that rippled throughout her body at that moment. You couldn't even blame her for that one.

"Q-Quit teasing San." The geneticist stuttered just barely keeping her dick from hardening.

"No ones teasing baby. Just come into my room one night and we'll take care of everything." The woman husked in Rachel's ear.

She was completely serious too. The little dork turned her on, seriously she like made Santana ruin a perfectly good pair of panties because she and Puck couldn't find a gym and decided to work out at home. The brunette's tight little body glistening with sweat while she and Puck sparred in the living room was enough to make her run to the safe haven of the bathroom to have some private time. The image of Rachel's abs rippling while her fists pounded into the punching bag Puck held almost made her drag the sexy little twerp into her room right then, Brittany be damned.

Rachel swore silently, her dick now half hard and straining with renewed vigor against her compression shorts. "Come on your friend is waiting." She forced out her voice strained with suppressed arousal.

"Yeah let's go." The actress finally answered ignoring the sharp sting of rejection. She handed Rachel her black and red Jordan snapback and keys. The brunette took them gratefully and the two headed to the front door together.

* * *

"You never did tell me how you know Brittany." Rachel piped up as they walked down the sidewalk. She fixed her snapback so that it was halfway on her head, tilted to the right and twisted slightly to the right side of her head. Hey Rachel took her snapback positioning very seriously, thank you not so much.

"High school. We were best friends." Santana replied nonchalantly.

"Were?" The brunette questioned hesitantly. She knew from experience that Santana's past was some what off limits. The actress told Rachel all about her family but her friends were a different story. Santana would shut down and not want to talk about them at all. In her words McKinley was the birthplace of the devil itself.

"Yeah. Britt, this other girl Quinn, and I ruled that fucking school." Santana started smiling wistfully before her expression turned sour. "Then some shit happened and we were never the same."

The brunette nodded and shifted slightly closer to her roommate sensing her inner turmoil. Rachel was just itching to push Santana into telling her _anything_ but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Plus it wasn't fair of her to ask for the Latina's secrets when she wouldn't share her own.

Rachel flinched remembering the last girl she had told about her extra appendage. She'd even made the mistake of looking to Hiram for comfort, a verbal assault of that magnitude was not easily forgotten.

"The place should be up here soon. It's some Italian diner that Brittany says has breadsticks even better than Breadstix." Santana smiled a little at Rachel's cute confused face.

"Breadstix was the best restaurant in Lima. Actually it was probably the only restaurant in Lima but it had the best breadsticks. I actually left with a wheelbarrow full one time." The actress said laughing. Rachel smiled showing off straight white teeth. She was glad that there were some happy memories in Lima for her friend.

"Oh there's the place!" Santana exclaimed pointing out a Italian diner a few feet in front of them. The tiny brunette opened the door for her friend, grinning cheekily when she blushed.

"S!" A loud excited voice yelled out. It was the only warning before a tall blonde slammed into Santana. The Latina smiled softly and wrapped her arms loosely around Brittany.

"Hey Britt." The blonde pulled back her icy blue eyes finding the short brunette behind her.

"You must be Rachel. I'm so happy to meet you." Brittany said hugging Rachel tightly. The college student looked positively shocked, her eyes widening comically. Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged letting her know that it was just how the girl was.

"S doesn't like so many people but I'm glad she likes you. It's probs because you're totes hot." Brittany said pulling back and grinning toothily at the brunette.

Santana felt herself bristle as she watched Brittany blatantly check out her roommate.

"Come on B. I gots to gets my eats on." The raven haired woman exclaimed forcing herself not to go over there and rip one of her oldest friends a new one. Rachel smiled goofily at the Latina. She thought it was so cute when she talked like that.

"Okay! Come on Rachie!" The bubbly blonde chirped out happily slipping her hand into the geneticist's.

Rachel was completely confused. No one had every been this friendly to her let alone after just meeting, but here was Brittany hugging her and now, holding her hand. She just hated that watching Brittany's ample chest bounce up made her cock stir _(not that she ever really recovered from Santana earlier.)_ The geneticist just wished it would stop happening so often. It rarely ever happened in high-school and college so it was easy to forget she even had one.

Now though it was like her dick was making up for all those years. It sure didn't help that she had the most beautiful girl in the world prancing around her apartment in a bra and panties. Rachel felt like an animal, once Santana leaned over the arm of their couch to get the remote and the Jewish girl almost went bezerk. All she wanted to do was slide her panties to the side, shove Santana's face into the couch cushion and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to feel or think about anything but her dick.

However, Rachel adamantly refused to let her hormones ruin another friendship so just tried to stay calm and masturbate frequently.

The three months that they'd been living together was amazing. Their chemistry was amazing, Rachel was more comfortable with her than Puck _(who she'd known since birth when she was Ryan Berry)._ It was like she'd found a part of herself in Santana, they were like soul mates, or kindred spirits, something cool like that.

The brunette shook her head digging her nails harshly into the soft skin if her left wrist. Pain seared from her wrist causing her to hiss out in pain through clenched teeth. The throbbing, unrelenting pulses of pain helped clear the unamounting hope in Rachel's head.

_Stop it Rachel, nothing is going to happen. All she sees you as is a friend, don't get your hopes up idiota. Remember what Mami said, protect your heart, no one else will._

The truthfulness of her thoughts brought a ominous, and suffocating sense of despair around her. Rachel figured that was okay, she understood no one would want to be with a freak like her anyway, Kitty sure didn't.

"So where do you go to school Brittany?" Rachel asked throwing herself into conversation with Santana's old friend.

Brittany launched into her life at Juilliard and all the things she did there. The two talked animatedly about dance, Rachel obviously knowing all of the terms and moves. It maybe, kind of, a little, a lot, pissed Santana off that she was basically the third fucking wheel to her old girlfriend and roommate. Sure, the tiny woman didn't know that, but it didn't make it any less awkward for her.

Seriously, Brittany wasted no time putting the moves on an obviously inexperienced Rachel. Plus their eyes were fucking glimmering like they had just found the secrets of life together or some shit like that, it was making her boobs ache with rage.

They ordered food and talked the whole time and by they Santana sure as hell didn't mean her. Rachel and Brittany were so absorbed in each other Santana had to order their food and she definitely wasn't included in their conversation.

"So you're looking for a boxing place? There's this one by my friend's shady apartment. I could show you, then we could relax at my place." The dancer offered a mischievous glint in her eyes as she trailed her fingers up Rachel's toned bicep. The little brunette was completely oblivious to Brittany's advances and nodded vigorously.

"That would be awesome! Thanks so much Brittany." The Jewish girl said her big doe brown eyes glimmering with excitement. Santana momentarily forgot her annoyance and smiled softly at the childlike exuberance of her roommate.

"No probs. You're a cute baby unicorn." Brittany said like it was common knowledge. Rachel looked helplessly at Santana for an explanation.

"She means you're a baby gay." The Latina supplied. The brunette nodded her eyebrows still drawn together in confusion before asking,

"Why am I a baby gay? I'm 19 years old, almost twenty." Rachel said pouting adorably. Santana groaned internally, stupid nerd and her cuteness.

"And how many girlfriends have you had? Or how many times have you had sex?" The actress asked an eyebrow raised.

"Uhhhh-" Rachel started dumbly.

"Exactly dork. That's why you're a baby gay." Santana finished satisfied her point had been proven. Brittany looked back and forth between the two curiously.

"So you've never had a girlfriend? Are you a virgin Rachie?" The dancer asked leaning closer to the brunette in the booth next to her.

"Ummm yeah." Rachel answered embarrassedly. Her face heated up and her hand subconsciously raised up to rub the back of her neck. The woman shifted her hips subtly like she usually did when she was uncomfortable.

"Why?" Santana asked bluntly.

What? The Latina was genuinely curious. She could confidently bet money that millions of lesbians found Rachel hot. She sure as shit did. The caramel skinned woman saw the looks her oblivious roommate received on the rare occasions she got the geneticist to go out with her. She was surprised some more experienced woman hadn't swooped in and claimed the tiny nerd as theirs.

"I wanted to wait until I was in love you know? Like the movies, find my Louis Lane because she accepts Superman for who he is, get married, have kids all that." Rachel started wistfully. "But then I realized that Louis only exists in Metropolis and I'm definitely not in Metropolis." Her voice swirling with vile mixture of anguish and self loathing.

Brittany and Santana shared a look of defeat. Hearing the devastated tone Rachel's voice had taken made her heart ache with longing to comfort the woman. She looked to tiny in the booth her body folding in on itself and it looked like she would sink through the faux leather any second. Santana knew that her secret was why she thought like that. Speaking of that, the actress had made absolutely no progress with that. She couldn't think of anything the girl could possibly be hiding, Puck wasn't giving any hints so she was forced to go to Finn who knew absolutely nothing (_which wasn't all that surprising considering he barley knew what was going on in his own life, let alone Rachel's)._

"That's not true. You're not going to find Louis Lane, she's off having kinky alien sex with Superman. Louis is for Superman, you should be looking for the person that will love Rachel and want to have your totally cute Jew babies." Brittany said pulling the small woman into her arms protectively.

Santana frowned unhappy with the turn of events. It was suppose to be her, saying some inspirational mind blowing philosophical shit and making Rachel feel better. She wanted to be the one holding the tiny brunette and now it didn't feel like the time was right anymore.

Santana just wanted not to rush into a relationship for once, let everything grow slowly and into something beautiful and healthy ya know, like a flower or something. Brittany definitely wasn't suppose to be closing in in on her nerd.

Emotionally open expressive Brittany. Fuck, it wasn't even her fault she can't talk about her feelings like a pansy. Most of the reason she's emotionally stunted it because of Brittany! _(And Quinn, but she'd forgiven her for that)_

"Thanks Britt." Rachel said softly clinging slightly to the blonde. It made Santana sick to watch them.

Rachel almost jumped out of her skin as her iPhone suddenly, and loudly, played Get Low by Lil Jon, in the quiet restaurant disturbing the old couple in the corner who were shooting them disapproving looks for the past twenty minutes.

_3, 6, 9 Damn she fine  
Let me see ya sock it to me one mo' time  
Get low, get low, get low, get low  
To the window, to the wall  
Till the sweat drop down my balls  
Till all you bitches crawl  
Till all skeet skeet motherfucker,  
All skeet skeet got damn_

"Oh my god I can't believe Puck changed it again! I'll be back, I have to take this!" The brunette said completely mortified.

Santana watched tan limbs flail around as Rachel scrambled to the door as quickly as she could. The two ex-cheerleaders couldn't muffle their laughter anymore and it burst like a dam, filling the entire restaurant. Santana's laughter eventually died down and she reclined back into her booth still chuckling with a smile on her face.

"Hey San?" Brittany asked her mouth full of fries. The Latina instantly flinched her smile twisting into a scowl.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled out apologetically before continuing. "I want Rachel so I'm gunna get her. She's like a tiny kitten I can play with but she comes with an extra part. Like those cereal boxes, ya know, with a special surprise inside? Do you care?"

Santana's scowl was now gnarled marring her normally beautiful face. Hell yes she cared, she didn't want Rachel with her, or anyone for that matter. That wasn't even a request, Santana knew the dancer would do what she wanted regardless of what she said. Why did Brittany always want what she did? The temptation to tell her oldest friend to fuck off was incredibly strong, but the Latina reigned it in.

"Duh I care. She's my roommate, just don't do what you normally do." Santana warned lowly, just because they were friends now didn't mean she didn't remember. The dancer's pale blue eyes widened as if she didn't know what she meant.

"You know what I mean, what you've been doing since senior year. Fucking everyone and everything without a care in the world." Dark eyes flashed dangerously having learnt that lesson personally. Brittany's face fell her lower lip trembling. Santana felt herself calm instantly, even after everything she still hated to make the blonde cry.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have said it like that but I know you understand how important this is B. She's a virgin ya know, that means something." The actress interrupted running a hand though her straight black hair.

"I know. Ours meant something to me." Brittany said truthfully her icy blue eyes clear with understanding.

"I know B." Santana said her eyes softening. Just then Rachel came back into the restaurant rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Puck always changes his ringtone without me knowing." The brunette offered her lips quirked up in a half smile. Brittany scooted over and patted the seat for the geneticist to take a seat. Rachel smiled and sat down.

They all ate their food talking and laughing, Brittany was uncharacteristically subdued making the petite girl worry. She asked the blonde but was just dismissed off with a smile and a wave of the hand. Rachel felt the weight of rejection settle heavily over her chest, her shoulders drooped and head sagged.

Santana noticed this with a calculating eye, she could see the brunette constant need to please and her fear of being rejected or unwanted. The Latina had seen the same thing manifested in her high school life and figured the cause of the problem was the same.

Shitty parents.

Santana knew that Rachel's parents were basically nonexistent but she could sense something under the surface that gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was going to find out, because no one should feel like that. Especially not someone as pure hearted as Rachel Berry.

The carmel skinned woman nudged Rachel's covered foot making her look up. Santana smiled reassuringly and settled her feet on the college student's lap. Rachel grinned back her worries assuaged by the sweet thoughtful gesture, it meant so much more to her knowing that her badass roommate had difficulty expressing her feeling or dealing with other people's.

Santana never really registered the slight firmness on her roommate's lap that wasn't suppose to be there.

* * *

Lunch was over and the three walked along the streets of New York the sun shining brightly in the sky. Rachel had pulled on her white cardigan the slight breeze coaxing goosebumps to spread across her skin.

"San? Can we go to the comic book store on the way home?" The brunette asked cutely. Santana turned to look at Rachel her resolve immediately melting at the big doe brown eyes fixated on her.

"F'course Rach." The Latina replied her voice taking a soft affection Brittany hadn't heard since they were in high school.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I ordered you those Giuseppe heels you liked." The brunette said brightly gaining joy.

"Really!" Santana squealed excitedly reaching over and gripping Rachel's arms tightly. The geneticist nodded her eyes wide. "Oh my god, thank you baby! You're the best, Geek Charming!" The raven haired woman said crushing Rachel into a hug. She swayed them back on forth with unrestrained happiness.

"It's nothing." The Jewish woman said suddenly bashful with all the physical attention from her roommate.

"Thanks so much Tiny. You'll definitely be getting something back for this." Santana promised firmly. The Latina still kept her hands on both sides of the brunette's face. She noticed long thick lashes that batted prettily and full pink lips begging to be kissed.

"You bought her Giuseppe heels? Aren't those like super duper expensive?" Brittany cut appearing aloof when realistically, she knew exactly what she was doing. The public display of affection made the tall dancer scowl. The blonde may not be the smartest but she was perceptive and could see a definite attraction between the two. Brittany didn't like, not one little bit.

"Yeah, it's not any trouble though. I like making my friends happy." Rachel stated proudly her chest puffing out with the a mixture of happiness and pride. Santana dropped her hands and opted to stand close to her roommate.

"That's super nice Rachie. You're like the leprechaun that gives away her pot of gold." Brittany said moving so she was standing in front of Rachel.

"Thanks." The Jewish woman said. That was all she really could say considering she was just starting to understand Brittany's seemingly random connections.

"Come on Rae, the comic book store is this way. Brittany's apartment is the other way." Santana said leaning a little close to the petite woman.

"Okay." Rachel responded her voice dipping with sadness at the prospect of saying goodbye to her new bubbly super nice friend. "Bye Brittany." She said offering a pathetic wave. The blonde pouted her heart feeling funny at the thought of leaving. Brittany leant down a little to gently wrap her around around Rachel's small waist. The geneticist leaned up a little, her arms encircling the blonde as they hugged fiercely.

"Bye Rachie." The dancer said softly as she stepped out of Rachel's warm embrace.

"Bye S." Brittany said hugging her too before she started walking off to her house.

"Text me Rachel!" She yelled about 20 feet away.

"I don't have your number!" Rachel yelled back her eyes brows drawing together.

"You totally do, I put it in while you were talking about the She-Hulk!" The dancer said grinning cheekily. The small woman blushed furiously and took out her phone to look for Brittany's name. She frowned not finding it.

"I got saved it in your phone under big booty." Brittany yelled making people around her look. Rachel snorted loudly and Santana did too _(although she would never admit to making such an unattractive noise)._

"Okay I'll text you!" The brunette said pleasantly surprised that someone wanted to keep talking to her, especially a pretty blonde dancer. Brittany smiled and disappeared into the New York crowd. Rachel turned happily and she and Santana walked together to the comic book store.

"I made a friend." The small brunette sung happily as she practically skipped down the pavement.

Santana watched her jealously taking backseat for a moment. She was just happy Rachel could make a new friend, the brunette somehow had the idea that no one would like her for herself so the actress knew this meant a lot to her.

"Course you did. It was definitely your magic nerd powers." The Latina said nudging her roommates shoulder playfully.

"They worked on you didn't they." Rachel quipped nudging her back affectionately.

"Oh my, is Rachel Berry getting smart with me? You need to stop hanging around me."

"Yeah your bad influence is starting to rub off on me." The brunette said grinning.

"Wanky." Santana wriggled her eyebrows suggestively causing a hot blush to erupt across Rachel's cheeks. The Latina laughed heartily and threw her arm over the brunette's shoulders. "Kidding Rae, just don't forget your roomie with the all the time you're going to be spending around Brittany."

Rachel looked up her heart almost stopping when she saw gorgeous dark eyes looking intently at her. There was a vulnerability in them that she had never seen before. The brunette smiled beatifically and promised,

"Never." Because Santana deserved to have someone take care of her. Rachel just couldn't believe it was her.

**Authors Note: So sorry this took a little longer to get out. I've been really busy with Spring Break and my cousin moving to America. But oh my god thank you so much for the support on the first chapter, reading all of your reviews made me so happy and I really appreciate it! **

**So what did you think? Sorry there won't be smut for a while but loads of Pezberry cuteness/fluff in coming chapter to make up for it. Also angst coming so you have been warned. Oh how should Santana find out about Rachel's g!p, I was personally thinking she walks in but you guys tell me what you wanna see played out (or with) totally kidding (not), anyways thanks so much for reading please reviews, follow, and favorite if you liked. Sorry this note was so long :/**


	3. My Turn with the Hammer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Same as in the first chapter.**

Santana walked into the Jewish deli a few blocks from her apartment. The door dinged and she got in line behind a tall bearded man. The chilly fall air had long since waned leaving dry arid heat or warm sunny days with pleasantly cool breezes.

Today seemed to be a weird mix of spring and summer. It was hot definitely, 90 about degrees fahrenheit with sporadic gusts of even warmer wind. The air is what was killing the Latina's mood, it was humid as fuck. Seriously she could feel the Earth's gravity weighing down heavier on her body just from at amount of moisture in the air.

Oh yeah did she mention how her air acted in humidity and heat? No?

It turned into a tangled mess of frizz and curls. Santana can only imagine the gaping hole in the ozone she had personally made from all her hairsprays. It pissed her off to no end to see Brittany skip into her apartment fucking smiling, her hair looking like it just came out of a Garnier Fructis commercial.

At least Rachel felt her pain, being Jewish and black she had a similar problem that Santana was currently struggling with.

"Shalom Santana! Your regular order?" Eli asked happily from behind the counter. He was loud and deceptively flamboyant, hmm is it really deceptive if he really us gay but just in denial? Ehh whatever.

The Latina had once made the mistake of offhandedly throwing out a comment about him being gay and he flipped his shit, his forehead vein popped out and everything. He was so far in the closet because if his Orthodox Jew parents.

"Yeah you know I wouldn't even come here if it wasn't for Rae." The actress said annoyance evident as she looked at her painted nails boredly.

Eli grasped white apron over his heart squeezing dramatically. "You wound me jumping bean." See super gay, she totally has an infallible gaydar.

"I'll chose to ignore your mildly racist comment and again remind you, again, that I am not Mexican, but in fact Puerto Rican. Now shut up and make my food." Santana said her words like scalding knives to the skin. The very stereotypically looking Jewish man's shoulder slumped as he mumbled something under his breath.

Whatever, her bitchiness rose at the same rate her hair afrowed out, the skinny little douche should know that by now.

Her iPhone chirped from her pocket. "Yo Puckerman."

"Hey Lezpez. B, Finn and I are heading out to the gym's pool wanna come?" Puck asked chewing gum loudly into the ear piece.

"Can't dude. I'm getting food for Rachel and I, she's had a tough week." The Latina said apologetically because some cold blue water sounded like paradise right now.

"She's turned you soft Lopez. I expected more from you." The mohawked man said feinting disappointment.

"Umm if I remember correctly Noah you're the one that went all around New York looking for that real metal Captain America shield Rachel wanted. Oh I forgot only your Jewish Americam Princess can call you that." Santana snarkily replied as Eli came out from the back of the deli with a white paper bag and two large wax cups full of Mountain Dew.

"Oh shove it Santana, you were practically creaming your panties when you went to go help Rachel buy some new sports bras." Puck said smugly.

"Oh fuck you." Santana grumbled paying for her food and heading out the door.

"When and where? The Puckasarus is always ready." She could practically see the smirk in his voice

"Ugh bye asshole."

"Bye Satan. Don't bang Rachel too hard. I need my sparring partner!" Puck yelled before he hung up.

What a fucking ass. Santana hated and loved, that Puck was so much like her. It irked her right now, but most of the time it worked beautifully in her favor.

Finn was another story altogether.

The actress honestly didn't think he was that bad. Truly, he was a nice guy. She just didn't have the patience or understanding to deal with someone who had the same intelligence as a bag of rocks. It didn't help that he often leered at Rachel, poor innocent Rachel, who didn't nave the slightest inclination when someone wanted her.

Santana had found the perfect nickname for him when she and Rachel were curled up having one their movies marathon nights together. Well she watched the movie, Rachel just ranted out how Fantastic Four was awful and not like the comics.

But she figured out an awesome nickname for Finn who had long annoying arms, Mr. Finntastic. Because Finn could only really be Finntastic, not fantastic, which was fine for him, she'd just use that fact for her own amusement.

The Latina smiled as she climbed up the stairs happy that she would see her roommate. Recently, they had not seen much of each other at all, Santana was landing more and more roles on expensive projects with higher profile celebrities.

Rachel was studying for some exam and an extra project her teacher recommended in addition to a shitty group project she ended up doing by herself. The brunette had also been making new mixes, her own original tracks and beats, for a buddy of Puck's who would play them at his club.

Santana knew it was taking a tole but Rachel didn't want anyone to think she couldn't handle the workload. The actress thought she was overextending herself, she'd begged Rachel to give her the name of her partner so Santana could go all Lima Heights on their ass but the geneticist wouldn't budge. Rachel assured her she was fine and could handle it.

The dark circles on normally glowing skin told a completely different story.

Santana fished her keys out of her purse and fumbled to get the door open with one hand already full. "Baby I'm home!" She yelled walking into the living room.

Santana stopped when she saw her roommate in a tank top and her Thor boxers and of course her signature black framed glasses. Her hair was medium brown at the roots and slowly got lighter until the blonde tips that reached Rachel's lower to mid back. It took a lot of encouraging to get Rachel to get an ombré but it was sooo worth it. The Latina didn't like her own curly hair but she loved Rachel's. The loose curls were so pretty and she loved to twist them around her fingers when she played in Rachel's hair _(which was often)._

Her nerd is capital F-I-N-E fine.

"Aye Mami no! She always says that!" Rachel said embarrassedly walking over to Santana and hugging her quickly.

"I brought food from the Jewish deli." The actress explained holding up the white paper bag and a cardboard tray with two cups.

"Mmm. Thanks you're the best." The brunette said happily before looking up into warm dark eyes. Santana grinned because duh, she totally knew that, it was just nice to hear it sometimes, or many times.

Unconsciously her eyes sought out Rachel's knowing the she'd find the warmth she craved in those eyes. Sure enough, Rachel looked up. Her bright smile from sight of food waning into a look of awe.

After 6 months of living together Santana still took her breath away. How someone managed to look godlike in heat like this was a mystery to her. Sure, the Latina's hair was a little puffy and curly but Rachel liked it that way, her real hair was as pretty as the real her.

"Hi San." The petite brunette said breathily.

"Hey dork." Santana replied softly her dark brown eyes swirling with emotions. She reached out and corrected the glasses that were siting crookedly on Rachel's nose.

"Rachel! ¡Estaba hablando!" The two heard Rachel's Mami yell through the phone.

"Lo siento Mami." Rachel quickly said putting the phone back to her ear.

Santana listened to them talk in Spanish. It should've surprised her that her roommate knew Spanish considering she was raised by her maid but, it did.

Even more surprising, she liked Rachel's Mami, Maria, a lot. The raven haired woman got to know her when she called Santana making sure she was being a good roommate to her princesa. Offhandedly, she'd mentioned that her own mother would probably love her as well.

Biggest mistake of her life.

Their moms clicked like long lost sisters. They were best friends and often called their daughters on three way to talk.

"¿Mami, Señora Lopez? I wanna eat so I'm going to put you on speaker." The brunette said. "Oh by the way Santana can hear you now."

The woman in question glared frostily at her roommate. How could she just throw her under the bus like that? After she'd taken out the food and set it up so that she and Rachel could eat together.

"Santana! Mija! ¿Como estas?" Her mom's excited voice resonated within the quiet apartment. "How's your acting going?"

Santana rolled her eyes when Rachel smirked at her with a mouth full of sandwich. "Bien Mama. S'good I'm getting serious roles with big stars." She took a big bite of her Reuben moaning quietly at the exquisite taste.

"Good job Santi! Soon you'll be the next big star, you're too pretty not to be!" Maria added cheerfully her accent seeming thicker over the phone.

"Sí, sí. She's right. But when are you and Rae going to get started on making me some nietos? You two don't even have to spend all that money to get pregnant it'll all be natural. She's a miracle mija!"

"Aieee! Shhh Maribel! Rachel hasn't told her!" Maria squealed. The already small brunette paled and sunk deeply into the couch seeming even smaller.

"Realmente? Lo siento Rachel."

Rachel responded automatically, "It's fine." Her need to please other before herself painfully apparent.

"¿Mija? I have to go, your Padre is here." Maria said regretfully. The mother knew exactly how her daughter was reacting and made a mental note to send Noah a text. That boy always leveled her and looked out for her princesa when she couldn't.

"Me too Santí. Devious Maids is on. Adiós!" With a click Santana's mom was gone just leaving Maria.

"Adiós Mami." Rachel said now dreading being left alone with her roommate.

"Adiós Rachel. Te amo, mucho más pequeña uno." Her mother said reassuringly sensing it was what her daughter needed.

"Te amo tambien." She hung up still in shock.

The geneticist leaned back her food forgotten. Santana watched her with silent concern, her eyebrows drawing together.

Rachel could not handle what was happening right now. It wasn't enough that she had a huge crush on her roommate and her best friend, no, her mom had to tell said girls mom about her biggest secret.

The brunette shakily got up her legs wobbly and bones feeling heavy in her body. She unsteadily walked to the bathroom, body quaking the whole way. Rachel reached forward, blindly grasping the granite countertop. She pressed her palms flat against the cool rock needing to calm down. The petite brunette raised her head looking into the mirror taking in her appearance. She hadn't realized how hot she was until she saw the light sheen of sweat covering her unusually sickly, pale skin.

Long repressed memories of a beautiful young Maria and a small five year old Rachel came violently to the surface.

_"Mami! They c-called me a freak!" The little girl wailed. her words coming out in choppy sentences while her chest jerked up and down with the force of her cries._

_"Who mija?" A younger Maria asked trying to calm her daughter down so she could figure out what was going on._

_She had gotten a call from Rachel's school asking her to come get her daughter who wouldn't stop crying for her._

_"My friends! L-Lance pulled down my pants and saw my pee pee! They all s-screamed and ran, Lance said god hates me for having two daddies and a mommy. That's not true is it Mami?" Rachel said her big brown eyes wounded and afraid. Maria's heart clenched tightly in her chest at the look in those eyes, the cries of her daughter cutting an already severed heart._

_"Oh no baby God doesn't hate you. Those kids were wrong, they just don't understand that two men can love each other the same way a man and a woman can. Look at me mija." The mother urged her crying child._

_"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, you're perfect. My beautiful baby girl." Maria whispered reverently. Rachel was her child, no matter what Hiram and his lawyer said, and she would protect by any, and every means._

_Maria started to sing out softly as she cradled her daughter in her arms to soothe the tears that were spilling from red puffy eyes identical to her mother's. The words gradually calmed the small child in her arms who clung tightly to the only parent she truly knew. Maria clutched Rachel back just as tightly needing more than anything for her baby to be okay._

* * *

Santana got up uncertainly following the girl that had become her best friend. All her questions flew to the back of her mind when she saw Rachel hobble sickly to the bathroom. This whole secret thing was really starting to freak her out. Like what the hell could she possibly be so scared of someone finding out. It obviously wasn't murder or anything because her mom knew, or was it. Santana shook her head, Rachel couldn't hurt anyone intentionally.

With determination she didn't know she had, the Latina got up and followed Rachel. Right then, she vowed that whatever the hell was going on she would protect her nerd, and if she turned out to be a serial killer, then she wouldn't judge her and still totally love her.

_Just as time knew to move on since the beginning  
And the seasons know exactly when to change  
Just as kindness knows no shame know through all your joy and pain  
That I'll be loving you always_

_Until the day is night and night becomes the day, always  
Until the trees and seas just up and fly away, always  
Until the day that 8x8x8 is 4, always  
Until the day that is the day that are no more_

Santana stood in shock frozen in the bathroom doorway completely floored by Rachel's voice. Holy shit why wasn't she at NYADA? Suddenly, all the childhood Emmys made much more sense. Her heart jolted to life, beating strongly in her chest as if Rachel was singing directly to it.

"Rachel." She breathed out her own throat suddenly very dry.

It was totally wrong that she was turned on right now but seriously, that voice. It was sending shockwaves to every single one of her nerves leaving them vibrating pleasurably. What could she say? People with talent made her hot, something Rachel possessed in abundance.

"San, I'm sorry. You probably hate me right now, or think I'm some kind of psycho with a super dark morbid secret. Well honestly now that I've said it aloud, your hypothesis wouldn't be far off. Most of the population, actually almost all of it, would absolutely abhor the idea of my very existence if they knew about me. I just can't afford my own roommate to be one of them. I really, really want to be honest with you San, but I don't know how you will react to this particular revelation and I can't fathom not having your friendship." The brunette rattled off reverting back to her extensive vocabulary that was drilled in by Hiram _(with the help of scaldingly harsh insults and physical pain)._

"Call me selfish but I have not had very many friends my whole life and I cannot handle you looking at me with disgust every time you happen to so much as scan over me." Santana blindly grasped for Rachel, needing to feel her in a way she'd never wanted to or will want to feel someone other than her.

"Rae, Rachel." All words got stuck in her throat making it hard to breathe. They were so close yet tantalizing out of reach but Santana wouldn't let them fail her now.

"I don't care what your secret is, you know why?" Vulnerable brown eyes searched her for comfort that only she could bring. "Because whatever it is will never change how I fee-think about you." Her Adam's apple swayed uncertainly in the elegant column of her throat as the weight of her words surrounded her.

"You have become the single most important person in my life. I've never had someone put me ahead of anyone and you, you put my life before your own within hours of meeting me. No one is as good a person you are." Santana choked up. All the emotions slammed into her with a unimaginable force. "I just need you to know that, no matter what, you're my best friend."

"Oh San. No one's-" Rachel sobbed out tears finally falling down her face.

The two couldn't tell who reached out first but they two were hugging each other tightly, finding the missing piece of themselves in one another. They were exactly what the other needed.

Rachel pressed her body to Santana's almost as of she wanted them to merge into one. The brunette nuzzled her face into the warm skin in front of her, she inhaled the familiar scent of cinnamon and something sweet that really should work but did beautifully.

"Alright let's go eat." The Latina stepped back her hands curled around Rachel's biceps. "Then we can just watch TV all day, sound good?" The Jewish girl nodded sniffling a little.

Santana smiled tearily and slipped her hand down to entangle her fingers with Rachel's. Her heart fluttered at the warm weight of the small honey colored hand that was clasped between her own.

Santana wasn't used to feeling so much, or anything really.

She'd shut down after Brittany and her. The countless women she'd slept with were just there to keep her bed warm for an hour or so and give her control. Because let's face it, Snixx loved her control.

Getting hurt and getting your heart broken are caused by the people who are afflicted by them.

No one can hurt you if you don't trust them, or let them in.

Once you do that, you surrender control of your body and emotions to some one else giving them control. You cannot possibly know what that person will do or is truly capable of, Santana had experienced the worst pain and suffering from the two people, once upon a time, she would have given anything for.

She wouldn't let her heart be vulnerable again, the gripping fear of heartbreak would never allow it. No matter how her body pulsed rhythmically with happiness and something else so pure and electrifying Santana couldn't place a name to it.

**... ... ... **

"I love the stars." Rachel murmured out her eyes wide in adoration. The two laid outside on the balcony gazing up at the sky.

"I don't see what's so great about them, I mean they're just dots in the sky." Santana mumbled. The geneticist gasped and playfully smacked her roommate's shoulder.

"How could you say that? Especially after we watched Cosmos and Through the Wormhole!"

The Latina rolled her eyes. "I mean yeah that's great at all, but it's not like we can go there or anything. Ya know with the lack of oxygen, gravity, extreme temperatures, and whatnot." She gestured up her hand waving in the general direction of the sky.

"That's kind of the reason I like them." Rachel said smiling faintly. "You never know what's up there. It could be just a bunch of nothing but, it could also be a whole colony of aliens. But, they could look just like us, or they could have twenty toes and three legs. Or rainbow skin and one eye! Oh my Marvel, could you imagine if they didn't have foreheads or hair?"

Santana laughed imagining all the different possibilities. "They could totally have like snakes for dicks." The brunette next snorted loudly.

"Totally." Rachel agreed still grinning.

Santana looked back up at the black New York sky it was illuminated with thousands of stars. She could see the appeal, sure they were pretty and mysterious but the carmel skinned woman felt there was a little more to it for her friend.

"What else do you like about them?" The actress asked turning over off her back. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her roommate. The moonlight shined favorably on Rachel's face, making her that much more breath taking.

"When I was little Mami had leave Puerto Rico when her cousin got sick. My fathers wouldn't let me go, something about me spending too much time with the help who isn't even my real mother." Rachel frowned momentarily before continuing,

"Anyway, I was balling and begging her not to leave me. She picked me up and said that she wasn't leaving me. She said even though I couldn't see her she was still there. In wherever she was looking up at the sky missing me I was somewhere looking at the same sky missing her." Rachel put her hands behind her head and shimmied a little on her back to get comfortable.

Santana hummed out thoughtfully, her full lips quirking up in a small smile. "So hypothetically if I was missing you, all I'd have to do was look at the sky and know that we were still connected."

Rachel grinned and did a little wiggle happy dance on her back. "Mhm, no matter what, as long as the stars are in the sky we'll be together. Hypothetically of course."

"Of course dork, of course." Santana smiled softly just taking in her roommates beauty. The brunette reached her hand out suddenly wanting to feel connected to the Latina. The actress let Rachel play with her fingers for a little bit before she decided that she wanted to hold her.

"Come 'mere. I wants to gets my cuddle on." The petite brunette complied sitting up and scoffing herself backward into Santana's open legs. A feeling of contentment washed over her as she settled comfortably, pressing her back to the actress's front.

The Latina wrapped her arms around Rachel, loving how they just fit together. Santana rested her chin on the shoulder in front of her sighing happily. Together, all snuggled up, they looked at the beauty that was New York City at night not a care in world.

**... ... ...**

Finn, Brittany, and Puck walked into their friends' apartment grinning happily. They had the best time at the hotel pool they'd gone to. Puck and Finn had gotten numbers that they would surely be calling tomorrow. Brittany worked on her tan and flirted a little just enjoying the good weather.

"Sup Satan?" Puck asked flopping down on the couch next to his fellow BAMF.

Santana looked at him noticing the smirk and knowing exactly what it meant. "Nothing Fuckerman. How was the pool? Successfully created your own STD yet?"

"Don't get mad because I totally get more chicks that you."

Finn sat on the other couch changing the channel to football, drowning out the bickering pair. Brittany came back from the kitchen pouting, she could find the tiny Jewish girl anywhere.

"I could totally bag more chicks than you. You have no game bro!" Santana scoffed and puffed out her chest.

"I so have game Lopez! How else would I get chicks to ride the pleasure coaster?" Puck asked leaning up from his relaxed position on the couch opting for a more offensive stance.

"Considering you call your dick a pleasure coaster, they're probably drunk, or just stupid."

"Now hold on-"

"Where's Rachie?" Brittany interrupted tired of waiting for a opening to talk.

Santana didn't even look away from Puck. "Bedroom." And with that Brittany was off. Had she been paying more attention, the Latina probably wouldn't have ever given Brittany that opening.

Brittany walked down the hallway and into Rachel and Santana's shared bedroom. The blonde peeked her head past the curtains, already not seeing the brunette on Santana's side of the room, she went to Rachel's side and pulled back the curtain slightly. She saw the small woman with her back turned and was her shorts halfway down.

"Rachie?" Brittany asked crossing the room. Rachel jumped up a good four feet in the air and landed on her bed scrambling backwards frantically.

"O-Oh Brittany! This isn't r-really a good time!" The brunette squeaked out in alarmed panic.

The blonde frowned, confused."Why not?"

Rachel had a pillow in front of her crotch protecting herself from curious eyes. "I'm kind of changing right now and I really need to be alone." The geneticist stressed doe eyes pleading with crystal blue.

"Rachie I totally already know, it's fine." Brittany said soothingly sitting down next to the skittish brunette. "It's actually really hot."

Rachel stated at her open mouthed, she couldn't possibly know. No one but Puck knew and he would never tell.

Calm down she probably isn't even talking about that. Just relax and ask her what she's talking about.

"Wha-What are you taking about?" So much for calming down.

The dancer quirked a brow that reminded Rachel of the hazel eyed HBIC."Your lady cock? I totally felt it at the restaurant." The college student sputtered and pushed herself further away from the blonde.

"Psshhh! What are you talking about I don't have a-" Rachel stopped seeing the knowing intelligence in the blue pools. "Please, please don't tell anyone." She begged dropping her head in shame. Her body curled into itself again reminding the Juilliard student of the same instance in the restaurant.

Brittany's eyes softened and reached for the brunette only to have her flinch away harshly.. "Oh Rachie I won't do that to you, come 'ere"

Rachel slowly unfurled herself and scooted slowly over to the tall blond. Brittany bit her lip at how adorable the Jewish girl looked in that moment, she really did look like a kitten. The blonde sighed happily drawing Rachel into her body when she finally reached her.

"Why are you so scared? I mean it's cool you have a lady cock, now you can have cute babies without the magical lesbian stork."

Rachel laughed despite her body trembling lightly in Brittany's arms, she pressed herself harder into the warm embrace.

"Not a lot of people think it's cool. Most people would hate me if they found out and think I'm a freak." She could almost hear the wards of her father, shuddering she snuggled further into the blonde.

"That's stupid. I won't hate you, I actually like you, like-like you." Brittany played with the dyed end of Rachel's silky hair. The petite popped up looking into the tall dancers eyes disbelievingly.

"Really?"

"Mhm." She hummed out her hand cupping sculpted jawline. Rachel looked down unsure, she'd been the butt of jokes like the before.

"Hey unicorn don't be sad. I'll prove it." With that Brittany pulled the brunette in for a deep kiss.

Holy fucking shit.

Rachel could believe soft full lips were pressing insistently against her own. The blonde nipped at full closed lips seizing her opportunity when Rachel gasped, opening her mouth in surprise. Finally her brain caught up and the petite brunette kissed Brittany back finding a slow easy tempo. Her heart pounded rapidly and her stomach fluttered.

The blonde leisurely kissed Rachel, her hands wandering up and down the tight little body she had been desiring. Long fingers brushed against strong tan arms before traveling down to defined abdominals. Rachel gasped feeling her dick throb and swell impatiently against loose boxers.

Brittany pulled back biting her swollen bottom lip. The very large tent in the brunette's boxers made arousal pool in her belly and her mouth dry.

"Wow Rachie, your really big." The blonde dancer said her fingers ghosting over the strong shaft she grinned watching it twitch a little for her. "And mine, right? We totally have to date."

Rachel blinked her mind still in a haze of arousal. "Really?" Brittany pouted making it impossible for the brunette to doubt her.

"Rachieeee!" She whined bouncing up and down on the geneticist's lap making her glass crooked. "I just proved it, we kissed, we have to date now, it's law."

Rachel nodded vigorously reminding Brittany of a bobble head. Who was she to argue with this beautiful blonde woman in front of her. "Okay if you say so."

"But we have to keep it secret for now. I don't want S to get mad at me for dating her best friend." The dancer peered innocently into big doe eyes her hand rubbing against the prominent ridge in her Thor boxers.

"S-Sure." Brittany squealed and kissed Rachel leaving her breathless and reeling.

"Rachie?" The blonde asked between the sweet kisses she was giving.

The Jewish woman didn't even open her eyes. "Mmmmm?"

"When are you going to let me have my turn at the hammer?" Brittany said smirking as she grasped the big cock. Rachel groaned at the new sensation, her face going lax with pleasure.

Holy Marvel, she was going to have to pray to keep from popping boners left and right. Between Brittany and Santana she'd have her hands full. . . literally.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a little longer to get out. I've been helping my cousin with her wedding and getting ready for exams so updates may be a little later. But good news, I have a clear outline of where I want to go with this so updates will be easier. I know some of you are going to be mad about the Brittberry but just remember what the pairing is and that won't change, Rae just needs to do a little growing before she and Santana get together. Figured I'd give you some spoilers, next chapter Santana finds out, the way a nice and very smart guest told me, and more feelings happen. Brittberry heat up (wince sorry) and everyone's favorite head cheerleader makes an appearance. **

**Enough of that, thank you guys so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I enjoy reading every single on of your reviews, even the angry demanding ones. I couldn't do it without you so. I'll be back soon, hopefully!**


End file.
